Troyella OneShots!
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: Cute oneshots of our favorite couple: Troyella! With Chaylor, Zekepay, and Jelsi! Some may be songfics or based off of songs. R & R!
1. I Love Her!

**Hey there! This is my first ever story/one-shot on here, so it's probably bad. Well, here it goes!**

Troy Bolton shot the ball, and missed. Currently, the Wildcats basketball team was practicing at East High for the big game that was in a week. His best friend, Chad Danforth, walked up to him.

"Dude, why are you missing all of these shots? You haven't made a shot since yesterday!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy stayed silent. His girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, caught him kissing Stacey Davis, the head cheerleader who had a HUGE crush on Troy. She caught him off guard and Gabriella just so happened to be walking down the hall when she kissed him.

Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross came up behind Chad.

"What's up, Troy? You're doing horrible!" Zeke said.

"Gabi's mad at me for kissing Stacey, ok?!" Troy shouted and the whole gym went quiet.

"You kissed _Stacey?! _Are you stupid! You are dating Gabi!" Jason said.

"I know! Stacey came up to me and just kissed me! I swear I didn't kiss back! And Gabriella saw it and she hates me! And I am NOT stupid! I hate Stacey anyway! Why do you think I would kiss her when I'm in love with Gabi!?" Troy exclaimed, throwing the basketball at the floor and walked away.

All three boys looked at each other at the same time.

"Okay, operation 'Get Troy and Gabriella Back Together' is a go. Let me go tell Taylor." Chad said after a long pause and ran to the locker room to call his girlfriend.

(**Chad **/ _Taylor_)

"_Hello?"_

"**Tay! We have to get Troy and Gabi together again!"**

"_Why should we?! He kissed Stacey while he was dating Gabi!"_

"**Stacey kissed him! He didn't do anything!"**

"_And why should I believe this? Gabriella is locked up in her room crying her eyes out with Ben and Jerry's _(don't own)_!"_

"**Look Taylor, you have to believe me! He's in love with Gabriella!"**

"_Okay, I have a plan. Meet me at Troy's locker during free period tomorrow."_

"**Gotcha! See you then!"**

"_Bye!"_

"**Bye!"**

Chad turned to Zeke and Jason. "She has a plan. Meet us by Troy's locker tomorrow during free period." He said. Both boys nodded and went back to practice.

**NEXT DAY AT BEFORE FREE PERIOD**

Chad and Taylor were in the hallway talking about the plan.

"Okay, so that's all I have to do?" Chad asked.

"For the millionth time, YES!" Taylor said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Chad pushed her hands off. "Okay, just checking! Here comes Troy, go get Gabi and give me the signal." Taylor nodded and ran around the corner to get Gabriella.

Troy was walking to his locker to drop his books off and then he was going to go to the gym and try to practice when Chad walked up.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Chad asked, patting him on the back.

Troy sighed. "Nothing."

"So, about what you said yesterday, about you loving Gabi? Well, I have a question for you. Why do you love her?" Chad asked.

Troy slammed his locker shut as Taylor and Gabriella were rounding the corner to the hallway his locker was in.

"You know why? When she smiles, it brightens up a whole room! When she laughs, I need to laugh! It's contagious! And when I look into her eyes, I always get lost in them! She is so sweet, caring, funny, and cute! I would die for her! She is so wonderful! Do you know how much its killing me that she thinks I kissed Stacey and I hurt her?! I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on Earth! " Troy exclaimed, not knowing Gabriella heard his whole speech. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"Really Troy?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes. Troy turned around and ran over to her.

"Every word Gabi. You are my everything. And I know you hate me, but I just wanted to say that I…" He sighed. "That I love you Gabriella."

A few tears spilled from Gabriella's eyes and Troy wiped them away.

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered so soft only Troy could hear her. Then they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Chad and Taylor stood together 'awwing'.

"You know, they are definatly meant to be together." Taylor pointed out.

Chad nodded. "I hate to say it, but it is sweet."

"But not as sweet as us." Taylor smiled and she and Chad shared their first kiss.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Okay, so this was my first ever story/one-shot on fanfiction, so it's probably horrible. Read and Review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**HsmGal142**


	2. LoveHate Valentines Day

**Hi! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Here is another one-shot!!**

Gabriella was walking in a hallway in East High with her friends Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. Today was Valentines Day, and East High sure got into the spirit. There were hearts on all of the lockers and hanging from the ceiling and taped onto the wall. Pink and red streamers bordered doors to classrooms and janitors closets.

"Zeke gave me a letter inviting me to dinner on a yacht. How romantic!" Sharpay said, smiling about her boyfriend's sweetness.

"Jason invited me to go to the musical "Footloose" next week downtown." Kelsi said.

Taylor thought for a moment. "Chad said he has a surprise for me, so it could be anything."

Gabriella stayed silent. She was the only single girl of the four, and she was certain that this Valentines Day would be like all of the others. Watching her friends and their boyfriends having a great time while she stayed home reading. Sharpay noticed her friend's mood.

"Come on Gabs, Troy likes you and you like him! Why won't you just tell him that?" Sharpay insisted.

Gabriella sighed. "No he doesn't. I overheard him talking to Chad about how he has a surprise for his crush. It's probably a cheerleader. I'll talk to you girls in homeroom. I have to go to my locker." She said and walked away towards her locker.

All of the girls looked at each other. "This should be fun."

**

* * *

**

Gabriella opened her locker door and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Since I first met you, I thought you were beautiful. And I always liked you. No, I love you. But I just don't have the guts to say it to you in person. And I know how you hate Valentines Day, but I am willing to change that. This Valentines Day should be great._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

She was speechless. Somebody loved her?! _Maybe it's Troy. No, wait, he likes somebody else. He couldn't like me, could he?_ All kinds of questions were going through her mind. Then Troy walked up behind her.

"Hey Gabs!" He greeted.

Gabriella turned to face him. "Oh, hey Troy!" She said and put the note inside her locker.

"What was that piece of paper?" He asked trying to get a look at it.

Gabriella stopped him. "Nothing. Just a note that says somebody is in love with me and they didn't sign their name." She answered.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentines Day!" He said blushing and walked away.

"Yeah, Happy Valentines Day." She muttered to herself and closed her locker door and made her way to homeroom.

Once the late bell rang, Ms. Darbus's homeroom quieted down.

"Good morning everybody! Today, as you all should know, is the wonderful Valentines Day! Now, it doesn't mean get all cuddly with your partner! I remember this one time I was your age-" She started. They rest of the boring speech drained and Gabriella thought about who could have sent the note. Then suddenly the bell interrupted her thoughts and she made her way to her next class: Chemistry.

Once there, she took a look at her desk and saw a bouquet of yellow roses on her desk. They were her favorite. She walked over and saw another note attached to them.

_Dear Gabi,_

_You are probably going nuts thinking about who this could be. You'll find out during free period on the rooftop garden._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

The person was right. That's all she was thinking about! Taylor had Chemistry with her and walked in. She saw Gabriella with the yellow roses and the note in her hands and she walked up to her.

"Who's that from?" She asked.

Gabriella looked at her. "I have no idea. It's from my secret admirer." Gabriella answered, handing her the note.

"Well Gabi, looks like somebody likes you!" She said in a sing-songy voice.

Gabriella grinned. "Yeah, looks like it." She said and the bell rang. All through the lesson, all she could think about was who would send her the note. _Troy is the only one that knows about the rooftop garden. Unless he told my secret admirer. But, he said that it was going to be kept a secret of ours. This is so frustrating! _She thought.

Finally after what felt like eternity, the bell rang ending 2nd period. Gabriella dashed out of the classroom and dropped her books and her roses off at her locker. Then she made her way to the rooftop garden, where her secret admirer would be waiting to reveal himself.

When she stepped up there, she noticed nobody was there. She started to look around, but she still didn't see anything. Then, the mystery person revealed himself.

"It's me, Gabriella." A familiar voice said. She slowly turned around to face him.

"T…Troy?" She stuttered, still shocked he liked her.

"Yes, it's me Gabs. I really like you. Every time you smile, it makes me want to smile. Every time you laugh, it makes me want to laugh. And every thing about you, you are an amazing person." He said, holding her hands.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too, Troy." When she said that, Troy smiled and they leaned in and captured each others lips on their own. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"So do you like Valentines Day now?" Troy asked her.

She smiled. "Definatly." And they kissed again. The gang was watching this whole scene because Troy had told them earlier about what he was going to do. "FINALLY!" They shouted. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart, blushing.

"Finally what?" Gabriella asked.

Chad piped in. "Troy was hopelessly in love with you and really wanted to be your boyfriend, and he finally had the guts to do it!" Troy blushed. He didn't exactly get to that part yet.

Gabriella turned her attention to Troy. "You want to date me, huh?" She asked, smiling.

"Um...yeah. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, studying her face for any hint of her answer.

"Of course!" She replied and kissed him again. While they were kissing, Gabriella thought:

_'I definatly like Valentines Day now!'_

**I thought it would be a cute little on-shot. Please R & R!**

**BTW: I am kinda all out of ideas right now! I was thinking of doing another update tonight, but I don't have an idea. HELP!! lol**

**HsmGal142**


	3. BrotherSister Fights

**Hi again! Here you guys go, another one-shot! **

**Anyways, I have midterms all next week, so I probably won't be updating next week. Unless it's Friday night, then I probably will. Fun, fun, fun! (sarcasm, gotta love it! LOL) Enough with my sad thoughts about horrible midterms, on with the story!

* * *

**

Jennifer Bolton, Troy's 13-year old sister, was outside playing basketball on their court. Earlier that day, Troy had just blown up at her for a reason she didn't know of.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jen was walking towards her brother's room to ask him to help her with her homework. When she got to his room, she heard him on the phone talking to somebody._

"_Chad, she is amazing! I mean, I am so glad she said yes! She is seriously the most prettiest, sweetest, funniest girl I know!"_

_Then a few seconds later, Troy replied to Chad, "Dude, you couldn't get that mushy with Taylor, and you know it! Zeke probably could with Sharpay. Maybe Jason with Kelsi, but not you and Tay!"_

_She concluded they were talking about their girlfriends, so it wasn't that much of an important conversation, so she decided to interrupt it, so she knocked on his door._

"_Dude, I gotta go. I'll call you later" Troy said and ended the call. He opened the door to reveal Jen._

"_What's up?" He asked, leaning against his doorframe._

"_I just came to ask you a question about homework, but then I heard you talking to Chad about all of this cute girl talk, and personally that is something to share with people!" Jen teased him._

_  
This got Troy angry. "What did I tell you about listening in on my conversations?! Seriously, you need to stay out of my personal life! I never listen in on you calls! Just go!" He shouted and slammed the door in her face. Jen had never heard her brother so angry at her, so she ran._

**END FLASHBACK**

She ran for the basketball court, tears threatening to fall down her face. She had always looked up at her brother, and she was only teasing him. But she never got the chance to tell him that because of his reaction.

"Maybe I _should_ leave. I mean, like he'll never care." She said to herself and went up to her room to grab her cell and she would be gone. When she went upstairs, she didn't hear anything, so that meant Troy was probably reading or doing homework. He had gotten more into reading since he and Gabriella started dating. She went into her room that was decorated with Wildcat flags and a few basketball trophies and medals. She got out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Everybody,_

_I have decided I'm not wanted here, so I am leaving. I'll miss you all. And Troy, I was only teasing you but you didn't give me a chance to tell you._

_Jen_

She grabbed her orange EN-V and went downstairs and out of the house.

**WITH TROY**

All Troy was thinking of was about what he had said to his little sister. He loved her, but she sometimes really got onto his nerves. What he said kept repeating through his mind. _"What did I tell you about listening in on my conversations?! Seriously, you need to stay out of my personal life! I never listen in on you calls! Just go!"_ He felt bad, so he went to her room to apologize.

When he got there, he didn't see her. Just a note. _"Why is there a note?"_ He asked himself as he read it. He finished and was in complete shock. He had to find her before his parents found out she left, or he would be dead, twice.

"Let me call everyone and we'll look." Troy said to himself and called Chad.

( Troy: regular Chad: underlined)

"Sup dude?"

"Jen ran away!"

"What? Are you joking?"

"Chad, would I be kidding about this?"

"Um…no. Do you know where she is?"

"No! I need your help to find her. Call Taylor and everyone else and meet me in the park in 10 minutes. I'm gonna call Gabi and tell her."

"Ok, see you then." He replied and they both hung up. Troy called Gabriella and told her, and he was going to go pick her up.

When he got there, Gabriella was standing on the porch with a flashlight and her cell. He pulled up and she got in.

"What's with the flashlight?" He asked her, looking at the flashlight.

"It's getting dark, and if we don't find her before sunset, we'd be looking in complete darkness." She pointed out as he drove to the park.

Troy thought about it. "That is true." Gabriella smiled in victory and looked out the front windshield.

"So, why exactly did she run away?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed. "Probably at what I said to her. She was listening in on my conversation with Chad and I got mad at her. We were talking about…things." He blushed, now knowing they were talking about their girlfriends.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "Things? What kind of things?" She asked.

"You and Taylor and how amazing you girls are." He said all in one breath but Gabriella understood him.

"Aw, you're amazing too." She said and kissed his cheek. Soon after, they arrived at the park. Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi were there. When Troy and Gabriella got out, they walked towards their friends.

"Where is Shar, Zeke, and Ryan?" Troy asked when they reached the mini group.

"Sharpay said that they'd be right over. Zeke thought he saw Jen, but he didn't." Kelsi answered.

"Oh." Troy and Gabriella answered in unison.

A few minutes late, Sharpay's pink convertible pulled up beside Troy's truck. Sharpay and Zeke got out from the front seat and Ryan climbed out from the back. They ran over to everyone. When they got there, Troy spoke up.

"Okay, we'll cover more ground if we split up. Shar, Zeke, and Ryan, go to the Middle School. Jason and Kelsi, go to the court they have here. Taylor, Chad, go to the jungle gym. Me and Gabi will go down by the river. Everyone got that?" Troy ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads 'yes' and they went to where they were directed to go. Troy and Gabriella walked towards the river and Gabriella spotted a small figure sitting beside it.

"Troy," She pointed in the direction of the figure. "Is that her?"

Troy looked in the same direction. "Only one way to find out." He answered and ran towards the figure.

"JEN!" He shouted. The figure turned their head towards Troy. He recognized it as Jen. He sped up and hugged her.

"Oh Jen, I'm so glad you're okay." He said, holding her tight.

Jen sniffled. "Why would you care? I thought you said go." She replied.

Troy looked at her. "Jen," he said firmly. "I didn't mean it. It's just you know how I hate it when you listen in on my phone calls. I wouldn't have said that if I knew you were joking. I'm sorry."

Jen grinned. "No, don't be. It's my fault. I'm the one who said it and I knew I shouldn't have." She replied hugging Troy.

Troy smiled. "How about it's both of our faults and everything is okay?" He suggested.

Jen nodded. "That sounds good." She and Troy stood up and turned towards Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella." Jen said. "Sorry that Troy dragged you out here because of me."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's okay. Knowing that you're safe is all that's important. We better call everybody and tell them we found her." She replied. Troy nodded and they called Chad, Sharpay, and Jason and told them Jen was safe. Everyone met up again and they talked for a while until Taylor said she had to get home, so they all said goodbye and went their separate ways.

When Troy and Jen came home, they directly went upstairs and into their separate rooms. Then Troy remembered she was going to ask him for help with her homework, so he walked to her room and stood in the doorway.

"How about that homework of yours?" He asked, taking Jen's attention from her magazine and iPod. She smiled and nodded. They worked on it for about an hour, and Jen finally understood what they were learning.

Jack Bolton(their dad) walked to Troy's room and noticed he wasn't there.

"Laura! Do you know where Troy is?" He shouted at his wife. She came up the stairs and stopped at her daughter's room.

She smiled. "I found him, Jack." She said and Jack walked over towards her. In Jen's room lay Troy and Jen, both sleeping on her bed with books in front of them.

* * *

**Okay, I was bored and decided to write that. I always pictured Troy with a younger sister, and I thought that would be a cute little one-shot. Like I said before, I'll probably not be updating all this week because I have midterms, but I'll definatly update Friday, Saturday, or Sunday of next week. Please review! It's like, 4 pages, so definatly longer than my previous ones. LOL**

**Peace out!**

**HsmGal**


	4. Author's Note1 IMPORTANT!

**Hi!**

**Okay, so my midterms are scattered throughout this week, so I will definatly be updating this weekend. You should see all of the stuff I have to study! LOL**

**I was on here, and the author of "A New Life to Live" (great story, btw. Check it out!), had this little thing posted, and I decided to share it with you guys!! **

What a kiss means.Share

Kiss on the Forehead ----"Forever you will be mine"  
Kiss on the Cheek ---"We're friends"  
Kiss on the Hand ---"I adore you"  
Kiss on the Neck ---"We belong together"  
Kiss on the Shoulder ---"I want you"  
Kiss on the Lips ---"I love you" OR "I want you"

What the gesture means...  
Holding Hands ---"We can learn to love each other"  
Slap on the Butt ---"That's mine"  
Playing with the Ear ---"I can't live without you"  
Holding on tight ---"Don't let go"  
Looking into each other's Eyes ---"Don't leave me"  
Playing with Hair on Head ---"Tell me you love me"  
Arms around the Waist ---"I love you too much to let go"  
Laughing while Kissing ---"I am completely Comfortable with you"

**Cute, huh? Anyways, if there aren't many replies in my next one, I'm going to have to end this. Sorry, but I only got 1 review! Thanks xxZanessaxx for the review! Special shout-out to them because they reviewed and it really means a lot when you guys review. This being my first "story" and all, I am trying to think of another idea for a full-length story with chapters and such after this. **

**So leave some comments and you'll see another one-shot this weekend!**

**Go on, click that little square! It's calling out to you!!! LOL**

**-HsmGal**

**xo**


	5. Sick Days

**Hi! My midterms are officially DONE and I can now update! I passed them all, which is like a miracle. Don't get me wrong, I do good in school, but these midterms were HARD! LOL Well, here is yet another one-shot! It may be shorter because I promised I'd update, and I don't really have a lot of time right now.**

**Oh, and on Tuesday, me and my friend are throwing a party at school for one of the teachers because he is leaving, and he is like the best teacher in the world, so I had to talk to her about everything. And she talks A LOT! lol**

**Also, my drama club at school is getting ready to perform another play, so I had to memorize my lines. Like that was easy.**

**Enough with my talking, onto the story!

* * *

**

Gabriella woke up with a horrible headache, fever, and felt like she was going to throw up.

"Mom!"

Maria Montez came into her daughter's room and saw what kind of a state she was in.

"You look sick, Gabi," She pointed out, feeling her forehead. "And you feel hot. You're not going to school."

Gabriella shook her head. "But mom-"

"No buts, you're staying home and that's final. Let me go get you some chicken soup and tissues. You get some rest and I'm leaving for work in about half and hour."

Gabriella nodded and laid back down onto her bed. She quickly fell back asleep, forgetting about school.

* * *

Troy was just walking off of his bus. He didn't see Gabriella on it, so he concluded that she must have come to school early to study for a test or work on a project. When he walked into East High, he went straight to his girlfriend's locker. When he got there, he didn't see her there. But he did see her best friend, Taylor.

"Hey Tay." He said, walking up to Taylor.

"Hey Troy," Taylor replied. "Have you seen Gabriella? She was supposed to meet me here about 10 minutes ago, and she isn't here."

"Really? I thought she would be with you. She wasn't on the bus this morning."

"I don't know. Well, I've got to go. Tell me when you hear from her." Taylor replied and walked away. Troy nodded and walked to his locker, not wanting to be late for homeroom.

* * *

The first half of the school day went slowly for Troy. Gabriella was in his current class, but she wasn't actually there **(A/N: That means she was in his class, but she's still at home. Just wanted to clear that up for you if you were confused. Back to the story)**. He wasn't listening to the teacher. He was thinking of possible reasons his girlfriend wasn't at school.

"_Was she kidnapped? Oh my gosh, I've got to stop thinking that! She's probably sick or had an appointment this morning. She's fine Troy!"_ He kept thinking in his mind. The second favorite bell had interrupted his thoughts: the lunch bell.

Troy walked to the gang's normal table and sat down with his lunch. Currently, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and his girlfriend Brooke were sitting around the red table.

"Yo dude, do you know where Gabi is? She wasn't in 2nd period today." Chad asked.

Troy shook his head. "Nope. She might be sick. I'm going to call her and check up on her." He said and got out his phone.

**WITH GABRIELLA**

Gabriella was just waking up from a long and needed nap when her cellphone rang. It was "I Can't Take My Eye's Off of You", which she knew right away Troy was calling. She picked up.

(Regular: Gabriella , **Bold: Troy**)

"Hello?"

"**Hey Gabs. Where are you? We miss you."**

Gabriella laughed. "I'm sick. And I feel horrible."

She heard Troy repeating what she had just said. **"Really? Everyone says hi and get better so you can come back. The lunch table is too lonely without you."**

Gabriella giggled again. "Really? I miss you guys too. I just woke up from a wonderful nap."

"**I was worried something happened. I have to go, so I'll come to your house right after school. Sound good?"**

"Sounds great. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"**Bye. Love you too."**

After that, she hung up. She smiled at how caring her boyfriend was. Then she fell back asleep, dreaming about her and Troy.

**WITH THE GANG**

"Well, that settles that. Gabi's sick." Zeke said as Troy hung up his phone. Everyone nodded.

"I'm just glad nothing bad happened." Troy said.

"You're whipped." Chad mumbled to himself, but Taylor heard him.

"Oh you be quiet. He's just worried. Wouldn't you be worried if I wasn't at school?"

Chad thought a quick second. "Uh…yeah?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. The whole table erupted in laughter and Chad sank down.

"Sorry Chad, that was just too funny." Sharpay said and everyone laughed again.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"…_And Gabriella, I love you so much, so would marry me?..."_

A voice interrupted her dream.

"Gabi…wake up. School's done." She heard Troy's voice whisper in her ear.

She rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi Troy." She said and yawned.

"Hey sleepyhead. How was your day?

"Well, I was dreaming some awesome dreams which you just interrupted, and I had some soup and medicine. I guess an okay day." She explained.

Troy laughed. "What were you dreaming about?"

Gabriella smiled. "Me and you." She said and closed her eyes again.

"Really? Well I brought you some things." Troy said. Gabriella sat up and motioned for Troy to sit down with her. He pulled some things out of his backpack.

"Okay, I brought you a movie. Sleepover **(A/N: Don't own. Great movie BTW!)**, some ice cream, and of course, me." He smiled. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't want to kiss me. You'll get sick just like I am." She pointed out.

Troy shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I'm sick with you, I'm fine." He said and kissed her before she could stop him. For the rest of the afternoon, they watched movies, ate, and occasionally kissed throughout the movies.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to her phone.

"Hey Wildcat. What's up?" She asked Troy.

"Hey gorgeous. Guess what?" He replied with a somewhat groggy voice.

Gabriella giggled. "You're sick, huh?"

"Yep."

**I just finished it! And like I promised, I updated this weekend! I hope it wasn't that bad. It's like, 9:30 right now (I know, it's early but I had like 7 hours of sleep last night, so therefore I'm cranky and tired). Thanks for all of the reviews, and please review! It really means a lot when I get the email: "Review Alert". LOL**

**-Have a great week!!!**

**-HsmGal**

**xo**


	6. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Here you guys go! It's based off of the song "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. And I changed "Drew" to "Troy" because it makes more sense for this one-shot.**

**Btw, I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, crying. You might ask, why is she crying? Well, today, she found out that her best friend Troy Bolton has a huge crush on another girl. She got her guitar out and started playing.

_Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Troy talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

She could totally relate to this. He always was talking about who he loves, but she knew it wasn't her. But what she didn't know, he was standing there, watching her play.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Troy walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

She thought about it. Was she in love with him? Of course she was. He was so cute, funny, kind, and caring. Who couldn't be in love with him? She looked over at a picture of her and Troy at the after party for the Musical. She loved his baby blue eyes. She seemed like she could swim in them.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

He decided to make his presence known.

"Gabriella?"

Her head snapped around and looked at Troy with watery eyes and tears going down her cheeks. "Oh, hey Troy."

Troy walked over to her and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled. "I just realized the guy I'm in love with doesn't love me back." She whispered. Troy sighed.

"Well, you know that girl I'm always talking about?" She nodded. "Well, that girl is you."

Gabriella was speechless. He liked her! She just couldn't get her mouth to say what she wanted to say.

"But," Troy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's clear that you don't like me too, so I'll just be going."

She didn't know how she did it, but she finally had the energy to speak.

"I love you, Troy." She practically shouted to him just so he would stay. He turned to look at her.

"Really?" He smiled. "I love you too."

She smiled and jumped off of the bed and made her way over to him.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Of course." And they kissed. Their first kiss would be followed by many others.

* * *

**Okay, that was like, super short, but I was listening to the song and it popped into my head. Personally, this isn't one of my favorite one-shots, but I still like it. If you have any ideas for a one-shot, please tell me! I am running out of ideas, and I really want to continue this. Thanks!**

**HsmGal**

**xo**


	7. Thunderstorms

**Sup everyone? I am currently listening to my "Meet Miley Cyrus" CD and I got inspired to write this. It's based off of "Right Here" which is an amazing song! LOL**

**Enough about Miley, onto the one-shot. Just to let you know, it's set in the future. Troy and Gabi are married with a 6 year old daughter so you don't get confused.

* * *

**

**10:30pm**

6 year-old Mackenzie Bolton was lying on her bed, fast asleep. Her mother, Gabriella, was watching the local news for the weather. It had been pretty windy that day and she was waiting to see the weather for tonight.

"Over to Jeff for the local weather."

"Thanks Kathy. Tonight, I'm expecting a line of thunderstorms to come through our area. Be ready for power outages and some flooding. Back to you guys."

Gabriella sighed. Her daughter was afraid of thunderstorms, and her dad was usually the one that comforted her while there was either lightning and/or a power outage. But currently, Troy was away for an away game for the Wildcats Varsity Team about an hour away. A rumble of thunder interrupted her thoughts.

"I better go check on Kenz." She said quietly to herself and walked out of her room. She made her way to her daughter's basketball themed room and opened the door. Inside, Mackenzie was sleeping soundly. Gabriella smiled to herself and went back to bed.

**12:00am**

Mackenzie was beginning to wake up due to the storm outside. A large flash of lightning and a very loud rumble of thunder suddenly woke her up. She got scared and ran to her parent's room. When she got there, Gabriella was sleeping on her side, her back facing Mackenzie. She went up to her mom and gently shook her.

"Momma. Momma."

Gabriella turned around sleepily. "What hun?"

"I woke up from the storm. Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He's away right now hunny bun, but he'll be back tomorrow," Gabriella replied. "Do you want to lie on his side of the bed?"

Mackenzie grinned. "Okay." She said while she climbed onto the bed. She snuggled into the covers, hoping she could smell her dad.

* * *

After a while, the storm was getting worse, and the lights flickered. Soon after they flickered, they completely went out. Gabriella heard her daughter whimper. 

"It's okay. How about we lights some candles and do what mommy used to do at a sleepover with her friends?" Gabriella replied.

Mackenzie sat up and looked at her mom. "Let's do it!" She said while Gabriella sat up and got off of the bed. She lit a few candles and placed them around the bedroom. Then she got her battery operated CD player and her old "Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus" CD. She put the Hannah Montana CD in and turned to her daughter.

"You ready?"

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah, but what do we do?"

Gabriella smiled. "We dance." She said and pressed play. The song "Rockstar" came on. Gabriella grabbed her daughter's small hands and they danced around. A lot of laughing was heard, and a lot of jumping could be seen. The thunderstorm outside was soon forgotten.

**1:30am**

The dancing had subsided and moved onto singing to the songs. Gabriella and Mackenzie were sitting on the floor cuddled in a blanket and pillows underneath them.

Mackenzie yawned. "You tired, sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Can I go to sleep?"

"Go ahead hun." She said and both girls closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**8:00am the next morning**

Troy unlocked the door to the house and walked in. He hung his coat up and took of his shoes and ran up the stairs.

"Gabs?" He called out. He walked into his daughter's room to check up on her. Troy walked in and saw the bed empty. He got a bit worried and went to his bedroom. He opened the door.

"Gabs?" He asked quietly. Then he saw his wife and daughter sleeping on the floor. He smiled and went over to them.

"Gabs? Kenzie? Wake up." He cooed and shook his wife gently. She woke up and looked at him.

"Troy?" She asked, yawning.

Troy smiled. "Yep. Was last night okay?"

She sat up. "Yeah. She woke up around 12 and came in. Then we had a little girls' night in when the lights went off." She replied and gently kissed his lips. "What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to still be with the team?" She asked.

Troy shook his head. "Nope, I left right after the game. I was worried about her, so I came home. But then Chad persuaded me to stay the night because of the weather, so I did. I left today around 6:30 and I just got home."

Gabriella smiled at her husband's thoughtfulness. "How about you wake her up and I'll get breakfast ready?"

"Sounds like a plan." She got up and walked down to the kitchen.

Troy shook her sleeping body gently.

"Kenz? Wake up hun." He said. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him with his same bright blue eyes.

"Dad?" She asked, obviously very tired. Then she realized her father was there. "Dad!" She said and threw her hands around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Hey Mack. Do you want some breakfast?" He asked, smiling.

She nodded her head. "Yep!"

And right there, right then, Mackenzie realized her father would always be right there.

* * *

**Okay, I was bored, so I decided to work on another one-shot. That's what me and my sis do when it storms because we both hate them and we hate power outages. And I'm a teenager. I am like, the biggest dork on the universe. LOL**

**My schedule looks clear this week, so I'll update soon!****  
I'm going to be concentrating on the stories I write with Isr188 and fanficgirl142(my other account I share with anonymouswriter14), so I might take a brief break from this. I'll update often, but not as often as I do now.**

**HsmGal**

**xo**


	8. New Year Memories

**Hello! This one-shot is during New Years. Yes, I know it's the beginning of February, but oh well! Better late then never, right? LOL**

**DEC. 30****th**

For New Years, the gang** (A/N: Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Brooke (Ryan's girlfriend), Jason, and Kelsi)**, decided to go up to the ski lodge where Troy and Gabriella met and sang "The Start of Something New". Currently, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were in Troy's truck, driving up to Colorado.

"Okay, we need to settle one thing," Taylor said. "You guys never told us exactly what happened last year."

Gabriella smiled. "Well, all I wanted to do was read my book. My mom told me I had to go down to the party, so I went down." She said. Troy interrupted her.

"And I wanted to practice basketball with my dad. Then my mom came in and told me to shower up and head down to the kids party. I told her I wouldn't go to a kids party, and then she told me it was a young adults party. So I got ready and went downstairs to the freestyle club." He said, keeping his eyes on the road. He and Chad were in the front seat and the two girls were in the back.

Then Gabriella continued. "So, we went and of course, I brought my book with me to read," She said.

"Yeah, because you girls just _have_ to have a book with you at all times or you will go crazy." Chad joked, earning a slap on the arm by Taylor.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

Taylor smiled. "That was for interrupting and making fun of them. Continue." She replied.

Troy took over the story. "Anyways, we were both picked to sing karaoke. I sang my part and was about to walk off of the stage, but then Gabi sung and I stayed and actually enjoyed it." He said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, because Gabi was there. Otherwise, you would've hated it." Chad joked, earning three slaps on the arm, head, and shoulder. "Jeesh! What is it with you people hitting me today?!" He asked, rubbing the spots where he was hit.

Taylor shook her head. "Because you make sweet things into dumb jokes." She said.

Chad pretended to be hurt. "That hurt, Tay. That was really mean."

"Boo-hoo, suck it up." Taylor replied, laughing. Chad laughed along, as did Troy and Gabriella. For the rest of the ride, they talked about their plans and their favorite memories.

**NEW YEARS EVE: 11:55pm**

Everyone was down in the freestyle club at the party. Currently, Troy and Gabriella were sitting on one of the many couches. She was leaning on his side with his arm around her protectively because of the many guys that had been eyeing her. Chad was sitting on a chair with Taylor on the armrest. Sharpay was sitting on the same couch as Troy and Gabriella but on the other side with Zeke standing beside her. Ryan and Brooke were standing beside the chair Chad and Taylor were on, and Jason and Kelsi had gone off to get something to eat.

"So this is really where you two met, huh?" Brooke asked, just hearing the story for the first time.

Both Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"You should have seen them at school before they started dating. They were both hopelessly in love with each other, but they didn't have the guts to actually admit it." Taylor said. Everyone started to laugh except for Troy and Gabriella, who blushed.

"Yeah, like Shar and Zeke!" Gabriella replied, hoping to turn the attention on her friends.

"Well, I knew I liked Sharpay, but it took a while for her to figure it out." Zeke said. Sharpay hit his shoulder. Then the DJ interrupted their conversation.

"Who's gonna rock the house next?" He asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled.

"Uh-oh, we have officially lost them." Chad joked. Taylor shook her head. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

Ryan decided to join in on the conversation. "Real mature, Gab." He said. Gabriella just poked her tongue out at him too. Then, an oh so familiar song was put on and two teens were pushed onto the stage.

"Remember that was us?" Gabriella whispered to Troy. He nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know what I was thinking when we were up there?" She nodded. "I was thinking, _'Man, I wonder where she goes to school. She's really cute and has a great voice.'_" He said, smiling.

"Well I was thinking _'I wonder if he is single. He's so hot!'_" She said, giggling.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you thought I was hot even back then?"

"Yep. And you still are, Wildcat." She said and the countdown started. Everyone ran outside to watch the fireworks. They saw Jason and Kelsi there and went over to them.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Gabriella looked up at Troy. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year to you too, Brie. You know what I wanted to do last year?" He replied.

"What?" She asked, curious.

He smiled. "This." He said and kissed her. They stayed like this for a few more minutes until Chad hit them both with a snowball.

**NEXT DAY: 8:30am**

Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in bed. She and Taylor were sharing a room, as were Troy and Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan were also sharing a room, Kelsi and Brooke were sharing a room, and Sharpay had her own room next to Gabriella and Taylor's room. Everyone was on the same floor of the ski lodge.

"Brie…wake up babe." She heard someone say. It was of course, Troy. She groaned and opened one eye.

Troy ignored her groan. "It's time to wake up, babe. We're going out, remember?"

"Do we have to?"

Troy chuckled. "Yes. Now come on, or I'll have to get the tickle monster to get out." A mischievous grin was on his face, along with both of his hands with his fingers wiggling. She immediately jumped out of bed.

She giggled. "You wouldn't dare," She said.

"Oh, but I would." Troy replied and started to tickle her.

"TROY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE!" She shouted at him while she laughed. She tried to pull his hands off of her, but he just held on tighter while tickling her. At that same moment, Taylor walked into the room.

"Troy, stop tickling her so she can get ready." She said, walking past them to get her cell phone. Troy stopped.

"Okay, _mom_." He said. Then he turned towards Gabriella. "I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Gabriella said and kissed him lightly. "See you then."

"Bye Brie." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him. Gabriella finished getting ready. When she finished, she and Taylor walked downstairs to the lobby where they were meeting everybody.

When they arrived, they met up with everyone.

"There you girls are! I thought we would have to send up a search party!" Chad said, wrapping his arm around Taylor.

"Chad be quiet. It's not my fault that somebody came in and started tickling me like there was no tomorrow." Gabriella shot back, glaring at Troy playfully.

"Hey," He defended. "It's not my fault that you slept in!"

Sharpay interrupted their fight. "How about we get going to the slopes?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay." They mumbled. Troy walked over to Gabriella, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry Brie."

Gabriella smiled. "What's there be to be sorry about? Let's get going." She said. Troy smiled and they walked off with their friends, hands laced together. It definatly was the start of something new.

**Okay, like I said before, I know it's the beginning of February, but who cares? The next one-shot I post will probably be in a while because I'm going to be SUPER busy for like the next 1 or 2 weeks.**

**Again, if you guys have any ideas for one-shots, please tell me!**

**HsmGal**

**xo**


	9. When You Look Me in the Eyes

**Hello! I was sick since Thursday, and I decided to write! Well, that is when my little sis wasn't annoying me to death talking to me about herself. I was like, begging my parents to let me go to school. And that's very unusual for me because I hate school. **

**Enough talk from me, I should start the story!**

**I'll let you read in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**START!! lol

* * *

**

**(Gabriella's POV)**

My grandma was a very smart person.

When I was little, around the age of seven or eight, she told me every human on this Earth has a different heartbeat than you. But, only one person has the same heartbeat. And who was that person? Your soulmate. Who knew I would find mine in High School?

Well, I did. Are you wondering who it is? His name is Troy Bolton.

Right now, I'm sitting in my room, as bored as could be. I could be out with Troy, my boyfriend of 8 months, but he was currently out of state. He was in California to be exact. For what, you might ask? He's there for a basketball program. He's there along with his best friends Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor. He just left a few hours ago, and it felt like it was eternity.

**Flashback**

_Everyone was at the airport, waiting until that dreaded call for their plane would be called. Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and I were all there. I was currently holding onto Troy if my life depended on it. I was trying to hold the tears in, but I just couldn't. Just thinking about him being gone for a week was a horrible thought._

"_Brie, don't cry! It's only for a week! You'll be fine, babe." He soothed, holding my tight too._

_That made me cry harder. "No I won't," I muttered._

"_Listen, as soon as I get back, we'll do something. How about that?" He asked._

"_Okay," I said and nodded into his chest. The other girls were doing similar actions. Of course, Ryan was standing their awkwardly._

"_Flight 738 to California, now boarding."_

_Now I was crying even harder. He was finally leaving._

"_That's my flight babe. I have to go. And remember, as soon as I get back, we're going out. And I'll call you as soon as I get there and I'll call every night, okay?" He said._

"_Okay." I said, reluctantly letting go. We kissed goodbye until the final call was announced. He walked away, looking back every few seconds. I'm going to miss this guy._

"_Come on Gabs, we better get home." Sharpay said, walking up to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and we went home._

**End Flashback**

And home is where I am right now. My cell phone is sitting beside me. I'm waiting for his call. Finally, it rang. I smiled at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brie." Troy's voice came through the earpiece.

"How was the flight?"

"It was okay. Chad was being his crazy self as always. He actually was singing along to Miley Cyrus on his iPod. I recorded it on my phone for you to hear." He said. I laughed.

"Taylor will have to listen too. That is so funny!"

I heard him chuckle. "Yeah, it was. So how are you?"

I sighed. "Fine, I guess."

"Brie, I know it's going to be a long week, but remember our promise."

"I know, it's just I really miss you."

"Look, I have to go check into our hotel with the guys, so I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Troy. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." He replied and we hung up. This was going to be a very miserable week.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Well, what can I say? It's not so bad not having Troy around here, but there's only a few more days. Me and the girls have been out shopping and hanging out these last two days. Troy has kept his promise and he calls every night. I love that boy.

* * *

**With the Guys in California**

Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke were sitting in Troy and Chad's hotel room watching a basketball game. They were watching it until Zeke's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"Okay, well Troy, Chad, and Jason are with me now, so I'll tell them. Night coach." Zeke said and hung up. All three boys were giving him confused looks.

Zeke smiled. "We get to go home." He finally said. The boys were now looking at him with shocked expressions.

"What?!" They all said.

"We're going home. Coach said some of the trainers got in a car accident and aren't able to continue the program." He explained.

"Seriously?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Do I have to repeat it again? We are going home!"

"Then we better book the next flight and get packing! We should surprise the girls!" Jason said.

Chad looked at him. "You know, that's the smartest thing I have ever heard you say in my entire life."

The boys laughed and started packing.

* * *

**With the Girls**

Me, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were sitting in my room. All of the girls seemed happier than usual.

"You guys seem happier since our boyfriends left. What's up?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing! Just…nothing!" Taylor said, clearly lying. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. Their boyfriends had called them earlier and told them that they were coming home. They said to not tell Gabriella because he was planning on surprising her.

"What? I told you, it's nothing!" Taylor replied, smiling.

Sharpay agreed. "Yeah, it's nothing! Really!"

"What they said. And if something was up, we would tell you. Right girls?" Kelsi asked. They all nodded.

"Whatever you say." I replied, deciding not to push them any farther. A few hours later, they left. It was about 8:30pm, so I decided to get ready for bed. I grabbed my pajamas and went to change. When I got back, I gasped at the sight.

On my bed sat a dozen roses with a card atattched to them. There were also red rose petals scattered across my floor. My balcony door was open. _I thought I shut that? _I thought. I walked over to my bed and read the card:

_Gabriella,_

_I miss you so much. There's something in your CD player so go over there and press play._

_I love you,_

_Troy_

I smiled. I wonder how he did this? After all, he is in California. I walked over and pressed play. A familiar song came on.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh 

I was standing their, crying. And out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you, Brie." A familiar voice said. I spun around, and came face to face with Troy.

"TROY!" I shouted and gave him a huge hug and we fell back onto my bed. We both laughed.

"I believe you forgot something, Miss Montez." He said and smiled.

I smiled. "Well then we'll have to fix that, won't we?" I said and we leaned in and kissed.

After a few minutes we pulled away. "I thought you were in California for a week?" I said.

"Well, a few of the trainers got into a car accident and they couldn't continue the program, so coach called Zeke and told him that we could go home. So then, we started getting ready imediantly and booked the earliest flight here." He explained. I smiled.

"Well, now that you're here, I want to ask you one thing." I said. He gave me a look to continue.

"Can I see your phone? I really want to hear Chad singing to Hannah Montana."

* * *

**That song is "When You Look Me in the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers. Awesome song! You should listen to it sometime.**

**This one-shot was a dream I had one night, so I decided I would write it down. Or more like type it… lol**

**Review!**

**HsmGal**

**xo**


	10. Snow Day!

**Hello all! Right now, I am sitting at home because school got canceled! WHOOHOO! Anyways, this one-shot is about what me and my friends just did because I got home from sled riding. My area got like, 7 inches of snow last night, and it's still snowing! SNOW DAY! Lol

* * *

**

Gabriella woke up at her normal time to get ready for school. She noticed it was a bit colder than usual, but it was winter, right? And it never snowed in New Mexico, so it was probably just a cold front. She walked over to her balcony doors and gasped at the sight. Her balcony and her whole backyard were covered in snow.

"I thought it didn't snow in New Mexico…" She thought out loud. She jumped when she heard a voice at the door.

"I know. School's canceled because of the roads. They're horrible. And Troy called. He told me to tell you to call him back." Her mother said.

"Okay." Gabriella replied and got her cell out to call her boyfriend.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey babe."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Do you want to come sledding with everyone? We're meeting everybody there in like, a half an hour if you want to."

"Really? I'll be there. Do you want to come over with your sled?"

"Sled? You mean snowboard, right? And yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes. Love you Brie."

"Love you too. Bye." She said and hung up. Then she got out her snowpants and a sweater so she would keep warm. After she got everything she needed out, Gabriella brought them downstairs and saw a note from her mom.

_Gabriella,_

_I went to work a bit late because of the roads. As you know, schools canceled, so you can go sledding with everyone. I overheard you talking with Troy so I know he's coming. Make some hot chocolate and stay warm!_

_Love you,_

_Mom_

She finished reading the note and smiled. Her mom always was so thoughtful. Then she warmed up some water and made hot chocolate. As soon as she finished, the doorbell rang. She went over and opened the door. Troy was standing there with all of his things. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Troy. Come on in. I just made some hot chocolate." She said. He smiled.

"That sounds really good." He stepped in and took off his boots. They made their way to the kitchen and Gabriella handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"So where are we going sledding?" She asked.

"We're going to this really big hill behind East High." He replied, pulling her into his lap. She giggled and sat down on him.

"You know, you're really comfy."

"Thanks?"

"That's a good thing Troy, because if you're making me snowboard with you, which I know you will, you better be comfy to catch me when I fall." She teased.

He laughed. They sat in silence, occasionally sneaking kisses at each other. They finally finished their drinks.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Let me get my stuff on and I'll be ready." She answered and ran upstairs and got her warm clothes on. Then she came back downstairs to find Troy in his warm clothes and they made their way to his car, hands laced together.

"This should be fun." Gabriella muttered to herself once they got into the car and were on their way to East High.

"What was that?" Troy asked, still watching the road.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied smiling. They sat in a comfortable silence with Troy's hand on Gabriella's knee, and her hand on his. They finally arrived at East High and Troy parked in the school's parking lot. They got out and then got their sleds and snowboards out of the trunk and made their way to the hill, where Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay already were.

"Hey guys!" Chad called out from the top, spotting his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Hey Chad!" They shouted and climbed up the hill. Gabriella was the first up there and walked over to Taylor.

"How's the slopes?" She asked.

"They're awesome. You should have seen Chad. He went down and crashed into the tree. It was so funny!" Taylor laughed. Gabriella started laughing too. Then Sharpay walked over.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other. "Chad." They replied.

"Oh. Well speaking of Chad, he, Troy, and Zeke want us all over there so we can start to sled. You coming?" Sharpay asked. Taylor and Gabriella nodded and walked over to the boys together.

"Finally! Took you girls long enough!" Chad said. Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella smacked him on the arm, head, and shoulder. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, Fuzzy." Gabriella said, using Chad's nickname.

"Okay," Troy interrupted. "Ready Brie?"

"Yeah." She said and they got on a sled that fit two people. Troy sat in the front and she sat in the back.

"Here we go!" Troy exclaimed, and they went down. Gabriella screamed because they were going down so fast. Both shut their eyes because snow was flying on their faces.

"Guys! Watch out!" They heard Zeke call out. Troy opened his eyes and saw that they were about to crash into trees. But the sled was going so fast he didn't have time to warn Gabriella. He suddenly felt something scrape his cheek.

"Gab, you okay?" He asked and turned around to look at her.

"Yeah," She replied. Then she looked at him. "Oh Troy! You're hurt!"

Troy put his hand up to his scraped cheek and pulled away. His white glove had a little spot of blood on it. "I'm okay. Just a little scratch."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Brie. Thanks though." He said and smiled.

She smiled too. "No problem." Then they got out of the sled and brushed the snow off of them. Zeke and Sharpay were coming down on Zeke's double sled, but they didn't crash like Troy and Gabriella. They reached the bottom and came to a stop.

"You okay, Captain?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little scratch." Troy replied.

"Chad said he and Taylor were going to start a snowball fight and Jason and Kelsi just got here, so are you guys coming?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah! Come on, babe." Gabriella said and pulled Troy in the direction of their friends.

A few hours later and a lot of races, snowball fights, and falls, everyone decided that it would be a good idea to go home to get warmed up.

Troy and Gabriella went home in Troy's truck. When they got home, Gabriella went to go get Neosporin for Troy's cut.

"Gab, do you want to watch a movie?" Troy called out. He heard a faint "Yeah" from her, so he picked out a movie to watch. When he picked one out, Gabriella came downstairs with the Neosporin and gave it to Troy.

"Thanks Brie." He said, and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "No problem. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

After the hot chocolate was done, they spent the rest of their snow day inside, cuddled up together.

"_I wish everyday was a snow day…"

* * *

_

**Okay, I'm not that wild with the ending. But I really wanted to get this up today.**

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**Since I can't really think of anything to write a one-shot about, I'm having a contest for whoever can come up with the best idea! If you win, you'll be given either a major part in that chapter or a shout-out!**

**Review!!**

**HsmGal**

**xo**


	11. Last Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**Hello Everyone!!**

**I am sorry to say this, but I'm going to end this story. I haven't had time for it, and I really want to focus on my other story "Their Real Summer Has Just Begun!". Thanks for understanding.**

**And thanks so much for everyone who reviewed!! It means a lot, especially when this was my first story. Thanks again!!**

**-Abbey xo**


End file.
